Deoxys
Deoxys is the DNA Pokemon. While it is not known to evolve from or into or any other pokemon, it does have 3 other Forms. In Generation 3, its Form depends on which game cartridge it is on and cannot be changed without trading. Normal Forme is the default in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Attack Forme is the default in Pokemon FireRed Defense Forme is the default in Pokemon LeafGreen Speed Forme is the default in Pokemon Emerald Appearance Deoxys has four Forms, each with a different appearance. The main components that are constant for all four Forms are a dominant reddish orange color, with a bluish-green face and three dots similar in color to its face situated in an upwards pointing equilateral triangle on its back. There is typically a purple stripe on the face where a nose would be and it has a purple crystalline organ in its chest. Its eyes are white and circular inside black eye sockets shaped like rounded parallelograms. In the movie Destiny Deoxys, there is a second Deoxys that has a green crystalline organ and stripe on its face. Other color varieties, if any besides the green and purple varieties, are unknown. The Normal Forme has skinny legs that come to a point. The upper-legs have a single, segmented blue stripe that goes down to the knees. It has an orange skin that covers it except for its black, vertically lined abdomen. Its arms are often in the form of two pairs of cord-like tentacles, red and blue, sometimes coiled in a double helix. Deoxys can reform these tentacles into bluish-green humanoid arms with five-fingered hands, with a red "Y" shape running down the arms' entire length. Deoxys also has two trapezoid-shaped "ears" and a short tail. The Attack Forme has basically the same leg-shape as the Normal Forme, but the stripes are no longer segmented and run down for mostly all of the legs' length, with a large spike on each knee. In place of its arms, Deoxys has a pair of whip-like tentacles that come to a point where its hands would be. Deoxys has triangle-shaped "ears" and a single spike on top of its head. Most of the orange "skin" has disappeared to reveal even more of a black, lined inner body, with the lines shown to converge at the crystalline organ. The Defense Forme is bulky and thick; it has wide legs that are somewhat flat at the end and have a bluish-green spot on each of the knees. It has flat, broad tentacles that cannot be twisted and hang down to the ground when Deoxys is not defending itself. In addition, Deoxys' head has been fused with its body, resembling a helmet. Its "skin" has thickened and covered all of its body parts for greater defense. The Speed Forme has a sleek gray body. Deoxys only has one tentacle on each side of its body; one red, one blue. The back of Deoxys' head is elongated and comes to a point. It has also lost most of its orange "skin" from its body and has narrow appendages, making it streamlined and aerodynamic. Almost all of its body is shown to be of a black matter, and the lines cover the entire length of its body, from the ends of its legs to its neck. Appearances Pokémon Tales * Greevil's Shadow Deoxys appeared in ''Vs. Greevil 2''. It is snagged by Ian. ** It is purified in ''Vs. Ralts'' and joins his team. Attacks Normal Forme *Leer *Wrap *Night Shade *Teleport *Knock Off *Pursuit *Psychic *Snatch *Psycho Shift *Zen Headbutt *Cosmic Power *Recover *Psycho Boost *Hyper Beam Attack Forme *Leer *Wrap *Night Shade *Teleport *Taunt *Pursuit *Psychic *Superpower *Psycho Shift *Zen Headbutt *Cosmic Power *Zap Cannon *Psycho Boost *Hyper Beam Defense Forme *Leer *Wrap *Night Shade *Teleport *Taunt *Pursuit *Psychic *Superpower *Psycho Shift *Zen Headbutt *Cosmic Power *Zap Cannon *Psycho Boost *Hyper Beam Speed Forme *Leer *Wrap *Night Shade *Double Team *Knock Off *Pursuit *Psychic *Swift *Psycho Shift *Zen Headbutt *Agility *Recover *Psycho Boost *ExtremeSpeed Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Space Pokemon Category:Ocirst Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Bipedal Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Mythical